phineasandferbfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Picture This
|image = |caption = Phineas and Ferb conducting a test to their photo-transporter. |season = 2 |production = 220A |broadcast = |story = Martin Olson |writer = |storyboards = |ws = Michael Diederich Kaz |directed = Robert F. Hughes Jay Lender |us = December 4, 2009 |international = |xd = November 7, 2009 |toon = |pairedwith = "Nerdy Dancin'" }} When Ferb accidentally leaves his skateboard with Grandpa and Grandma Fletcher, he and Phineas invent a transporter to retrieve any object. Candace figures out she can transport Mom there to bust them because that would mean Mom is literally in their project. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to rid the world of Mimes by trapping them in invisible boxes. Episode Summary The episode begins with Lawrence opening the door to the garage, only to find out that Phineas and Ferb had turned the garage upside down -- literally -- while searching for Ferb's favorite skateboard. Lawrence informs Linda, who is okay with it as long as they clean up after. Lawrence asks if the skateboard has a union jack at the bottom, and Phineas says yes. Lawrence tells Phineas to turn the garage the right side up and come into the house. Ferb pulls a chain to turn the garage the right side up and they follow Lawrence back into the house. Lawrence, Phineas and Ferb go to Grandpa Fletcher's blog and see a few pictures of their grandpa doing some skateboard tricks. Phineas realizes that they had left Ferb's skateboard in England. Phineas suggests that they build a machine to transport any object from anywhere to their backyard. Lawrence suggests that they just build a new skateboard, but Phineas and Ferb decide to build the machine. Meanwhile, Linda enters the kitchen wearing some Mexican clothing and Candace questions her about her clothes. Linda says that she and Vivian and her were going to the Mexican-Jewish cultural festival. Linda invites Candace to come along, and Candace says no. By this time, Phineas and Ferb have already built the machine they wanted and decide to give it a trial run, just as Buford, with an apple on his head, walks by. Buford says he bets they can't shoot the apple off his head while Ferb 'shoots' a picture of the apple, inserts it into the machine, and presses some buttons. Buford says that was not exactly what he meant, and that the apple was still on his head, just as the machine transports the apple and some of his hair from his head and to the machine. Perry crawls by and eats the apple. Now Phineas wants to try it on something more complex, and Buford volunteers. Ferb takes a picture of Buford just as a fly flies near Buford. When Buford is transported to the machine, he has the eyes, wings and one hand of a fly. Phineas says he forgot to install the fly filter and retries the transportation. Buford reappears as a human. Phineas and Ferb then insert a picture of their grandpa's legs and Ferb's skateboard, and both the skateboard and that part of grandpa's legs get transported. Meanwhile, back in London, Grandpa Fletcher wonderd where his legs had gone, while Grandma Fletcher exclaims "I can breath again!" with Reginald's feet gone. Phineas realizes this mistake and send the feet back, but they are returned facing the wrong way (who enjoys seeing where he's been). The boys go and try out their half-pipe, and Phineas wonders where Perry is. Perry walks into the agency and Major Monogram says he likes Perry's simple entrance. Monogram says that all mimes in the tri-state area are trapped in invisible boxes and suspects Doofenshmirtz and his new machine has something to do with this. Monogram then tells Perry to destroy it. Back at the boys' backyard, Isabella walks in and asks what the are doing. Phineas says they are conducting an experiment with their half-pipe and transporter. Ferb is at the top of the really huge half-pipe, and as a bird approaches the half pipe, Ferb pulls a lever and it flies through a trap door strategically placed in the half-pipe. Ferb then skates down the incredibly steep half-pipe. Just at that moment, Candace looks out of the window and sees Ferb skating speedily up the half-pipe and away from the half-pipe. Every gasps, and Phineas inserts a picture of Ferb into the transporter. Ferb appears on the transporter and catches his skateboard. Everyone cheers, and Candace decides to tell Linda about this. Candace goes to the Mexican-Jewish Cultural Festival and tries to convince Linda to come home, but thinks that once they got home, everything would be gone. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb help Buford to get his teddy bear back. Candace asks Mrs Garcia-Shapiro for advice on how to bust her brothers, but Mrs Garcia-Shapiro just remarks that Candace is too thin and offers her a burrito. At the same time, outside the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building, Perry descends from a helicopter and taps on a window. Doofenshmirtz opens the window and Perry enters the building by kicking Doofenshmirtz out of the way. Doofenshmirtz is not surprised and hits a button, trapping Perry in an invisible box. Doofenshmirtz tells Perry about his plan to get rid of all mimes in the world. Doofenshmirtz then tells his story about people always laughing at him because a mime was mocking him. Doofenshmirtz then shows Perry his 'Mime-inator', and states that he made this machine to trap every mime in the tri-state in an invisible box. Back at the backyard, Phineas, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet and seated in a giant catapult. Phineas then launches the four of them into the air. Ferb then presses some buttons on the transporter and transports the four of them back to the ground. At the Mexican-Jewish Cultural Festival, Candace realizes that she can transport Linda to the backyard with the boys' transporter, and the transporter cannot disappear because Linda is in it when she takes a photo at the festival. She snatches a camera and takes a picture of Linda. Back at the Doofenshmirtz's building, Doofenshmirtz says that instead of just trapping mimes in the invisible boxes, he decided to trap everyone. As he pushes the Mime-inator out of the room, Perry cuts his way out of the invisible box and hits Doofenshmirtz, giving him a headache and a faceache. Phineas then asks if everyone had a chance to try the transporter. He then remembers that Perry is not back yet, and so transports him back to the backyard. Just as Perry is about the press the self-destruct button on the Mime-inator, he is transported back to the boys' backyard. Luckily, as he is being transported, Candace yells at the boys and everyone looks at Candace instead of Perry, giving Perry enough time to change back to a mindless pet. Candace rushes to the machine and inserts the picture of Linda into the machine, just as Linda is blindfolded and trying to hit a piñata. Linda starts running around the backyard, trying to hit the piñata without knowing she was transported back home. Candace tries to get Linda to look at the transporter, but Linda just continues to try to find the piñata. Doofenshmirtz wonders how Perry had disappeared, and decides to continue with his project. Linda is still running around the backyard blindfolded and everyone is distracted by the now-dangerous Linda. Perry takes this opportunity to insert a picture of the Mime-inator into the transporter and the Mime-inator is transporter away from Doofenshmirtz and back to the backyard, foiling Doofenshmirtz scheme again. Candace finally manages to stop Linda from running around by jumping onto her. This causes Linda to let go off the stick she used to hit the piñata. The stick ends up pressing the self-destruct button on the Mime-inator and both the Mime-inator and the transporter disappear. Linda then takes off her blindfold and thinks that she walked all the way home. She walks back into the house and asks if anyone wants some snacks, leaving Candace standing there, stunned and repeating the word 'b-b-b-b-but' many times. The boys create a rap out of this. Songs *''A Mexican-Jewish Cultural Festival'' *''There Is No Candy In Me'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line * Ferb makes beat-boxing sounds in There Is No Candy In Me. Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Walks through the automatic doors on one end of his lair and over to the communications center. Monogram likes the fact that Perry's entrance was 'simple and understated.' The bird that runs into Phineas and Ferb's invention Ferb pulls a lever and it flies through a trap door strategically placed in the half-pipe. Memorable Quotes Background Information *Premiered on November 7, 2009 on Disney XD. *The Mexican-Jewish Cultural Festival confirms the mixture of Jewish and Mexican traditions of Vivian Garcia-Shapiro and her family. *'Goof': When Perry gets transported, the machine transports his hat even though it wasn't in the picture. Also when Linda gets transported, the picture of her was cut off, and even transported her blindfold even though it wasn't in the picture as well. *This episode shows that Perry can read and do math problems. *In Latin America, the Mexican-Jewish Cultural Festvial is changed to Mexican-Israeli Culturan Festival Continuity *Doofenshmirtz mentions the invisible cage in which he traps Agent P in "Don't Even Blink". *The bird almost flying into the skate ramp is similar to Rollercoaster and Out to Launch when the bird flew into the roller coaster track and rocket. *The girl from the Bust 'Em commercial reappears in Doofenshmirz's flashback. ("Leave the Busting to Us!, "Leave the Busting to Us! (song)") *The Mariachi band, that appear in the Mariachi tree in One Good Scare Ought to Do It! reappears in this episode *The giant slingshot deviced used by the kids could be the one Phineas asked to use in "Swiss Family Phineas." Allusions *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: When Grandpa Fletcher's Feet are on backwards, he says, "Now I can see where I've been", Which is the same thing Sheen said when his head was on backwards in the Jimmy Neutron episode Vanishing Act *Baljeet has an Uncle Maulik named after his voice actor Maulik Pancholy. *Picture This'' was also the title of a 2008 ABC Family movie starring Ashley Tisdale, the voice of Candace. *"The Raven" by Edgar Allen Poe: when Doofenshmirtz hears Perry tapping on his window, he asks if it's "that pesky raven again". *''The Fly: When Buford is photographed next to a fly and then transported, he is blended with the fly similar to the movie ''The Fly. Phineas's "fly filter" is a similar reference to this, preventing those types of accidents. *The Simpsons: When Candace saw Ferb sliding down the invention, she said "Ay Caramba," which Bart Simpson often says. *Two Mexican interjections are combined with the Jewish interjection "Oy vey" to create Jewish-Mexican interjections. One character combines it with "Olé!" to make "Oy-lé!" and another character combines it with "Ay caramba!" to make "Oy caramba!" :*Other Jewish-Mexican blends are bubalita, the dreidel-racas and the matzah burrito. *Shrek: Buford says, "I'm complex, really. I'm like an onion." Shrek tells Donkey that ogres are like onions; they have many layers (aka complex). Both characters have rough exteriors but have been shown to be sensitive at times. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Malcolm McDowell as Grandpa Fletcher * Jane Carr as Grandma Fletcher Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes